modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tabbers
A Tabber is a way of separating something kind of like a horizontal line (you will see these on the quote section of character pages) — You can create a horizontal line by typing out but there is no need to end the tag, it doesn't need to be ended. A tabber is a type of box that leads to more information. A tabber can be found on Character pages in the "Relationships" section of the page. Usage The way to use a tabber is to type in "Source mode" otherwise wiki sees this as a nowiki thing. Remember to keep before the '=' and after the '=' together. For relationships type out: Main=Insert family relation here After you type those words and the family relationship type, you need to now describe the relationship they have with that person, things that have been said and done in this relationship, although you don't need to include episode titles in the "Main" section. Once you've described the relationship. Press "Enter" and type out: |-| (Episode Title here)=Information here Make sure you link the episode title in the decsription. Keep typing this out until you don't have any more moments in that relationship that are important. When you'd like to end the tag type out: What this should look like in source mode is: For family & friendships: Main=Mitchell is Jay's son. As Jay had trouble expressing his love to his children, it affected Mitchell greatly who was growing up in the closet. Jay had trouble being totally supportive of Mitchell and Mitchell had to come out to his father three times. This has led Mitchell to very much want to appeal to his father. Jay has recognized his mistakes with Mitchell and has tried to reflect better understanding with his stepson, Manny. Despite Mitchell's complaints, he learned patience in dealing with his father. |-| The Wedding Part 2=In "The Wedding (Part 2)", Mitchell is extremely touched when Jay provides his club as venue to Mitchell's wedding to show how much his son means to him, and offers to walk him down the aisle. For Love Interests: 1st= * Started: "Pilot" * Ended: "Pilot" * Reason: Brenda told Manny she had a boyfriend. * Information: Brenda Feldman is a 16 year old girl who appears in the "Pilot" episode. Manny falls in love with her and decides to go to the Mall to read her a poem which Jay declines worried he may get hurt, which he does as Manny still goes through with it. |-| (Episode Title here)=Describe what happened between them during this episode. No what this looks like is: Family Main=Mitchell is Jay's son. As Jay had trouble expressing his love to his children, it affected Mitchell greatly who was growing up in the closet. Jay had trouble being totally supportive of Mitchell and Mitchell had to come out to his father three times. This has led Mitchell to very much want to appeal to his father. Jay has recognized his mistakes with Mitchell and has tried to reflect better understanding with his stepson, Manny. Despite Mitchell's complaints, he learned patience in dealing with his father. |-| The Wedding Part 2=In "The Wedding (Part 2)", Mitchell is extremely touched when Jay provides his club as venue to Mitchell's wedding to show how much his son means to him, and offers to walk him down the aisle. Love Interests 1st= * Started: "Pilot" * Ended: "Pilot" * Reason: Brenda told Manny she had a boyfriend. * Information: Brenda Feldman is a 16 year old girl who appears in the "Pilot" episode. Manny falls in love with her and decides to go to the Mall to read her a poem which Jay declines worried he may get hurt, which he does as Manny still goes through with it. |-| (Episode Title here)=Describe what happened between them during this episode. Copy and Paste Copy and Paste when you're in source mode of editing. Please copy and paste this for Family: Main=Describe relation. Describe relationship. |-| Episode Title here=Episode relationship description. |-| Episode Title here=Episode relationship description. |-| Episode Title here=Episode relationship description. |-| Episode Title here=Episode relationship description. |-| Episode Title here=Episode relationship description. |-| Episode Title here=Episode relationship description. Please copy and paste this for Love Interests: Copy and Paste if only one relationship First Relationship= * Started: * Reason: * Ended: * Reason: * Information: Copy and Paste for more than one relationship: First Relationship= * Started: * Reason: * Ended: * Reason: * Information: |-| Second Relationship= * Started: * Reason: * Ended: * Reason: * Information: |-| Third Relationship= * Started: * Reason: * Ended: * Reason: * Information: Category:Help